User blog:Dark Cyan/Dark Cyan vs ERBofSmoshery. 6th Official Wiki Rap Tournament Semi-Finals
Woo! It's semifinals time! I battle Smoshery. One of us is getting to the finals! Wooooo! Beat: Prison Gang 'The Battle' 'ERBofSmoshery' (starts at 0:17) Such incompetent confidence that you'll smite me in this fight But Close the Book and face the light, tyke, you're too scared to bite! You're a shitty, cheap Skeep, a bigger dick joke than Jorn Why you gotta study chemistry? You're fucked without the porn! How'd the seahorse get so mulish? Man, your foolishness is rife! But I don't know what's more ghoulish, your series or your sex life! A GIMP is going speechless when I cover all his garble How'd you say you're going "DC" when all you've done is Marvel? You bawl when all your shit falls, while right off the bat I'll be stacked with Smash Raps to smack your crap back like Flats! You're inept! Even your quick tales drag out and bore me! But you in our last tourney? Now that's a short story! 'Dark Cyan' (starts at 0:49) Can I change the channel? This show actually looked promising last year But after TK slayed, all the good ratings and press for you disappeared Now that this has come to a battle, you’ll end up deader than Smash Raps, Leave your face less appealing that the prospect of the Finale being a rematch! Fitting six links into every line isn’t a substitute for creativity, But what could I expect? Your fucking series is called “Epic Rap Battles Of History!” I guess you had to steal ERB’s brand for recognition, so I ain’t annoyed None of your battles got any reads before you told people you were Skaterboy You’ve never made it to Round 3 but people think the name ‘Smoshery’ holds pedigree? And that a persona based on TV shows is a substitute for personality? You biggest claim to fame is a shoutout from a react channel, But compare EpicLloyd following my Tumblr to one reply from ManAmal! 'ERBofSmoshery' (starts at 1:21) So much shit that I've heard before, I didn't expect much dissing quality What's ironic's the fact your pen name isn't exactly the peak of novel-ty! This blue-balled weeb just clicks through pics of kids to get his kicks I've seen your chats with GIR; dude, even Nightfall sucks less dick! And your chances suck! With two landslides I'm driving through your pride! Don't try and hide or Cyan Hide gets fried with a side of cyanide! Dug so deep but stayed so shoal; like your blogs, you've made no mark! Write you off just like your relevance when you went off in the Dark! 'Dark Cyan' (starts at 1:43) Nice, you stole Joe’s joke. I can’t hear you over all the requests to guest for CyGIR Whereas like Smosh, you’re literally half the act you once were! We both know you’re better at praise, but here’s a backhanded compliment; You got this far with a lack of material combined with some basic competence Wow, who’d have thought people who live inside a bubble stay clean? You keep yourself a secret, but I see right through you like a prison break scheme! Besides, Metal didn’t care and Mat’s crap. To attack my chances is insolence! The only thing sucking with you around is all the fun from this tournament! WHO WON? Society The People Category:Blog posts